


Moonlight's Gaze

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gabe has problems, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ish?, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: - Gabe's dark eyes flickered over to Jack's sleeping form in their bed. He should be sleeping right now, but he couldn't. -
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Moonlight's Gaze

Gabe sat on the extended window sill, looking out to the starry night alone. He sighed and bumped his head against the glass in an attempt to lay his head onto it. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Sighing and slumping. He watched as the stars shimmered and flickered, glimmering in the darkness as if they never noticed it. As if the sun coming up and washing them away until there next night never bothered them.

Gabe's dark eyes flickered over to Jack's sleeping form in their bed. He should be sleeping right now, but he couldn't. Nightmares that wouldn't let his mind rest plagued him. Horrors and bloodshed that slipped through his fingers when he tried to sleep, that dug into his skin and tore at him. Screaming that he was never going to live, breathe again after each battle. That he was a walking weapon, bound to lose everything he loved while taking others. He shuddered and closed his eyes, tilting his head back until it hit the wall. A tear slipped out of his eye without his say so, he was quick to wipe it away and sniffle. He wasn't supposed to cry. He didn't cry. Not made to.

He tiredly picked himself up off of the sill and looked at Jack, the way is blonde hair glowed within the limited light brought in the window. How it laid on his head messily, later in the morning Jack would try to tame it, but mostly fail. Gabe chuckled quietly, but it was lowered into a frown soon after. He shook his head and walked to the door, his bare feet brushing against the carpeted floor. He took one last glance at Jack and left the room with a soft hiss of the automated door.

He shivered and choked immediately, the soft glow of the moon getting cut off and plunging him into darkness. He shuddered in regret, the darkness felt so much worse without the moon's company. He started to take shaky steps forward, all accompanied by memories that we're trying to make up for the lack of image in the darkness. Gabe wished they were good memories, but he just had so many bad memories piled up and tearing him to pieces. He gasped for breath and bumped against the wall as one nearly made him dissociate and lose track of where he was.

He slid down the wall and breathed heavily. This was a mistake, he shouldn't have gone into the darkness. It was suffocating him. He heaved out a breath and tried to stand up on his shaky legs, but failed. He tried to force his jellied legs to move back to their quarters, he didn't make it that far, did he? He made it a few inches forward before he stopped and heaved. His skin felt itchy and wrong. He had such a strong urge to pick and scratch at it until the feeling faded away into something more bearable.

He tried to pick himself up again and finally succeeded. His hearing was droned out, muted with just the sharp heaving of his breaths. With slow and almost steady steps, he made it in front of their door, and quickly scanned his ID to get in. The door swooshed open and he was quick to step in and close it again. He shook as he leaned against the door and slid down once more, struggling to catch his breath still. He looked towards the window and followed the moonlight's gaze... Back to their bed, where Jack was. Gabe shakily picked himself up and walked towards the bed, unsure if this was the right decision. He lightly sat onto the bed, trying not to fall immediately onto it. Even though Jack had taken most of the blanket, the soft fabrics were... Comforting. He let a small smile slip onto his face. He laid down, his front facing Jack's back. He stayed in his position for a couple of seconds, tense and untrusting, before he left himself slide closer to Jack. He wrapped himself around Jack's back and rested the side of his chin on Jack's neck. He let out a deep sigh and finally relaxed into Jack. Smiling against the nape of Jack's neck, Gabe drifted off to sleep. Breath evening out, he was peaceful for the first time that month.


End file.
